Unexpected
by uaintRICHazimiz1
Summary: Nel was that kind of person who you thought wouldnt ever fall in love with someone like him, but it turns out you really never know. Will there love be onesided, or will he feel the same way? GrimNel
1. Prologue

**-:- Well I read this story today that was really good, and had an interesting pairing so I wanted to try it out for myself too. **

**Disclaimer- I don't ****o****wn Bleach, but I do own this story. ****So no ****takey**

Nel just stood back and watched as her poor Ichigo got beaten to a pulp by Nnoitra. Ichigo was already pretty banged up from his fight with Grimmjow; she was surprised that he could still put up such a fight like he was. She couldn't really do much, considering she was only a mere child, so she just hid behind a pile of rocks cowering and hoping Ichigo would pull through.

"Itsygo, Nel doesn't want friend to die." That thought kept running through her head, as she tried to block out the sound of his agony.

Nel was curled up in a ball when out of nowhere all the rocks that bordered her like a fortress blew away taking her with them. Nel went tumbling across the white sand, and she heard Orihime screaming her name. When she finally came to a stop she was faced down, not wanted to look up. She felt the air above her get slightly cooler and when she peaked between her fingers she saw Ichigo flying over her.

"Its-ygo…." Her little lips moved as her eyes grew as wide as saucers, still unaware of the lingering danger that is about to be set upon her. Nel was about to crawl towards her friend. Her protector. But someone stopped her actions. Nnoitra was now hovering above the young child.

"You…Nel?" Nel quivered and slower turned her head towards the person who so eagerly asked the question. Her innocent eyes were met by the dagger like eyes of Nnoitra. "That stigma, I knew it. You've become an awfully shabby thing, huh!? How is it? Does your broken mask ache?" He cackled as she stared down Nel who had tears swelling in her large eyes.

No words could be formed from Nel's mouth. It was almost as if she was paralyzed in fear. Nnoitra's attention was caught by Ichigo who has some questions he wants to ask.

"What's going on, you bastard. Do you know Nel?" Ichigo's was being very straight forward. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Nnoitra only smirked slyly and looked at Ichigo. "What? So you brought her here?...Well judging by the look on your face you've probably been carting her around all this time without knowing what she is."

"What…do you mean?" Ichigo asked out of confusion. What was he talking about, not knowing what she is? That doesn't make since. She is just a small child, nothing more than that.

"I can tell that you don't know. Well I'll tell you then." He said eyeing the poor girl covering her head. "This is Nel. Neliel Tu Oderchwank." He paused. "A former Espada."

Everyone's mouth nearly dropped to the ground. Did they hear him correctly? Nel…a Espada? That can't be right. No way, not a chance. Nel could hear Orihime questioning Nnoitra's previous statement. Nel isn't an Espada. No way in hell.

"And you all thought she was harmless? Idiots, you've all been tricked by her!" Nnoitra added.

Nel looked up at Orihime with big puppy dog eyes and her lower lip quivering.

"That….that...a lie. It's not possible…for Nel to be a 'Spada." Nel finally spoke. He voice was cracked and she was breathing heavily, just from the slightest thought of it.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten already. Your more annoying then you were before." Nnoitra said as he raised his foot to her face.

Nel closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away. When nothing happened she looked up. Ichigo had blocked he's kick.

"Itsygo, Nel wants you to believe her, Itsygo. Nel…Nell didns't trick yous or nothing." Nel cried out.

"Of course you didn't! There's no way you would deceive us!" Ichigo's reassuring voice helped turn Nel's tears of fear into tears of happiness.

Nnoitra got tired of this, so he kicked Ichigo away and grabbed poor Nel by her head and held her high in the air. "I should've known you would've had amnesia….after I cracked your skull in all."

"You cracked her skull!?" Ichigo yelled as he got up and charged towards Nnoitra. Nnoitra managed to keep Ichigo away, all the same time bashing Nel, which only made Ichigo madder each and every second it went on. Nnoitra finally threw Nel away and dealt with the enraged Ichigo.

Nel laid helpless on the white sand as Ichigo was tortured by Nnoitra. "Itsygo." She mumbled. All she could do was watch in fear as her friend was being put through agonizing pain. "Itsygo." She again mumbled as he let out a ear piercing scream. Before long Nel couldn't take it anymore as the tears swelled up again she let it out. "ITSYGOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nel's outburst brought Nnoitra's torturing to a halt as he felt a reiatsu that was all too familiar. He threw Ichigo away and whipped around, and nearly had a heart attack at the sight that was unfolding in front of him. Through a cloud of smoke was a woman, but not just any woman. It was Nel. Her strong friendship with Ichigo changed something inside her. Because of Ichigo Nel transformed back to her normal self.

**-:- Sorry it was kinda long, but that was just the prologue. Grimmjow will be in the next one, hopefully. Um reviews will be helpful, please and thank you)-:-**


	2. Interesting Circumstances

**-:- Holy cow I haven't written anything in the longest time! So sorry for the long, long, long wait. I guess I have just had like a massive writers block or something, I really don't know.**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, but I do own this story. So no takey!...-:-**_

* * *

_When the smoke finally cleared, Ichigo and __Nnoitra could finally see what had become of Nel. Nel was now back to how she used to be. She was basically a larger version of the child Nel. She noticed that Ichigo was in the mercy of Nnoitra and that just made her mad. She looked up and over at Nnoitra and narrowed her eyes._

"_Well, well look what we have here." Nnoitra chuckled. "You have finally gone back to your normal pitiful self."_

_Nel didn't say anything and started her attack on Nnoitra. She appeared behind him in one swift movement and slashed down at him, but it was at no prevail. _

"_Someone is a bit feisty. You don't honestly think the power level of the Espada are the same as they were so long ago?" Nnoitra stuck out his tongue and let out a cero attack straight at Nel. Nel of course had a counter attack to that. She opened her mouth and sucked in the cero, letting out a small burp once it was completely gone. _

_Everyone was wide-eyed. The little immature child they have been with this whole time could actually be this strong? Was Nnoitra right when he said that Nel was the former third Espada? In a second there answer was quickly given to them. Right as Nel let the cero out and back at Nnoitra a gust of wind blew by and brushed Nel's hair, revealing the large 3 tattoo on her back. So it was actually true, she was the 3 Espada once upon a time. __Neliel and Nnoitra's fight continued for quite some time. It was somewhat odd for Ichigo to watch the little rug rat that he was used to seeing fight against a Espada, not something you see every day. Neliel had just released her sword and she was at her maximum power. But unfortunately for Neliel right before she could finish off Nnoitra, she lost consciousness due to the fact of over excreting herself. She reverted back to her normal unreleased form as she fell to the ground. _

"_NEL!" Ichigo screamed. He knew that Nnoitra would take it upon himself to finish her off. He had to do something to direct his attack away from her. But what? Even though he __**knew **__he had no chance of beating Nnoitra in his current condition, Ichigo still tried to save Nel. He jumped up and started running towards her, but was quickly stopped. Nnoitra appeared in front of him and shoved his head down to the ground. _

"_Give it up…Neliel was your last glimmer of hope and it's burned out. You will all meet your end here!" The very cocky Nnoitra commented. "Tesla, I'm gonna trade places with you. This one is done for. Do what you want with him."_

"_Yes sir." Tesla replied throwing Inoue away for Nnoitra. Tesla took a few steps towards Ichigo, who was still on the ground, and then released his sword. "Strike down, Verruga." With his command he transformed back into his original state, a huge wart hog. _

_Tesla started his rampage on Ichigo, beating him very mercilessly, not once taking a break from his endless beating. Poor Ichigo had his ankle snapped in two, along with his forearm. Tesla was of course enjoying this, as well as Nnoitra, but Inoue was suffering. She couldn't scream his name to try and encourage him; all she could do was watch in horror as Ichigo was being killed in front of her eyes. Tesla was about to deal his last blow when something happened. A miracle of some kind. Tesla's punch was stopped! It was….a sword? Not just anyone's sword but…… Zaraki Kenpachi's? Everyone was shocked, not only because he stopped Tesla with his sword, but just the fact that Kenpachi was actually there. Wasn't Soul Society trying to stay out of this whole matter? Well it turns out that it was all Urahara Kisuke and the Captain-Commanders idea. Who knew? With Ichigo out of the way, thanks to Kenpachi kicking him out of the way, literally, Kenpachi and Nnoitra commence in a battle of epic proportion. _

_The battle lasted quiet some time, but in the end Nnoitra ended up chickening out and he escaped. Kenpachi was wounded, but it wasn't anything fatal. When Nnoitra escaped he took Inoue with him, so neither Ichigo, Kenpachi, nor Nel could be healed. Ichigo managed to get up and go over to Nel along with Kenpachi and Yachiru. With the naked eye he couldn't see anything majorly wrong with her so he motioned for Kenpachi to pick her up, seeing as Ichigo could barely move. They were about to leave when something popped in Ichigo's head. Grimmjow!? Whatever happened to him? Ichigo stopped and looked around for the Espada, but he was nowhere to be found. Strange. The group first went to find somewhere to rest, so they could be a full capacity next time they run into an arrancar. After not to long Nel woke back up, and she was in bit of a daze. _

"_Ichigo?" She asked rubbing her head, as she slowly lifted herself up. "What happened?"_

"_Nel, you're up." A more than happy Ichigo cooed, looking at her with immense shock. _

_Nel blinked a few times and gave Ichigo a very confused look. "What are you so happy about?"_

"_Nel I never knew you had it in you. You were absolutely incredible!"_

"_Ichigo I think you're losing it…" Nel said looking at Ichigo with doubtful eyes. _

_Ichigo thought about that for a second and he was about to open his mouth to speak when Yachiru jumped on his lap and covered his mouth. "Ken-chan is going to have more fun! We are leaving if you want to join you can!" Yachiru chirped and then ran over to Kenpachi and hopped on his shoulder._

_Ichigo and Nel both looked at each other, both expecting each other to answer the question that was laid out. Neither knew what to say, should they go with them or try and find the others?_

"_You guys can go ahead. We have to try and find the others." Ichigo finally spoke up. Kenpachi didn't respond and he and Yachiru just walked off into the distance. _

_Nel looked over at Ichigo and saw that he was pretty banged up. If he wasn't so hurt Nel would've pounced on him, just like when she was a kid again, but she didn't want to hurt him even more. She stood up and stretched, not knowing that she was barely being covered by her old rob that she wore as a kid. Ichigo's face turned bright red and he quickly turned away._

"_Nel…we need to find you some cloths…" He muttered, trying to calm down. He couldn't see Nel like that. As far as he is concerned she is still that little five year old child. For Ichigo this was an extremely awkward situation. _

_Nel looked down and tried to figure out why Ichigo was like a tomato. Not being able to quiet figure it out on her own, she looked around her trying to see if he was blushing for some other reason. She couldn't find anything "Ichigo. Where did the other girl go?" She asked with a completely dumbstruck look. _

_Ichigo looked up at Nel and picked himself up off the ground. "Nnoitra took Inoue back with him." He staggered a bit but used his sword to balance himself. "We have to go get her back, no matter what." He looked off into the distance with a look of determination in his eyes._

_Nel walked up beside Ichigo and looked off into the distance with him. She blinked a few times and titled her head. "What's ya lookin' at?" Ichigo stumbled forward, not out of pain or anything, but just at the lack of understanding. Ichigo was about to answer Nel when something crashed not too far from them. It caused a huge dust cloud and they could feel the ground vibrate._

_**-:- Ok so I basically started written this a looong time ago, before all the new manga came out, and I didn't want to change those parts, because well that meant I would have to start all over again. Well I hope ya'll enjoyed it, and sorry again for the long wait. R&R please -:-**_


End file.
